


Is As A Virtue

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [33]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘Well, if -- you -- itiscalled the solitary vice for a reason!’





	Is As A Virtue

‘I -- oh -- er --’ Sidney stops in the bathroom doorway.

‘What?’ Geordie arches his back slightly, kicking the blanket the rest of the way down to the foot of the bed and running his thumb lazily down the length of his cock. He sees Sidney’s eyes follow the movement of his hand and then, judging by the way a flush deepens across his cheekbones and starts to spread down his throat, assess the rest of him, naked against the rumpled sheet. Sidney’s gaze has its reliable effect and Geordie feels himself firm against his own palm. He squeezes himself slightly, feeling the tingle in his belly convert into something hotter.

‘I -- wasn’t -- it --just -- I --’ Sidney’s words come out in halts, as if he can’t remember the one that came just before the one he’s currently saying. He waves a hand at the bed in general and, Geordie notices, drops his hand back to the knot of the towel he has swathed around his waist, his fingers closing around the knot of cloth as though it might undo itself. 

This isn’t the reaction Geordie had been expecting and he lets his hand drop open on his hip, leaving his thumb along the crease of his hip as an unmistakeable reminder of what he had been doing. ‘Wasn’t expecting what?’

‘You -- to -- er -- this--’ Sidney coughs, clears his throat, and makes as if to step back into the bathroom, then stops, one hand on the doorjamb.

‘Where are you going?’ Geordie props himself up on one elbow.

‘Well, if -- you -- it _is_ called the solitary vice for a reason!’

Geordie stares at him. ‘What the hell are you on about, man?’ Sidney visibly _stammers_ which is something so new Geordie sits all the way up. ‘Come over here.’ He spreads his legs, aware that Sidney’s eyes dart down to his softening cock before fixing on his face, and pats the mattress between his thighs. ‘Over here, not over there.’

Sidney rolls his eyes, but crosses the room and stands with his hands clasped before him between Geordie’s knees. Geordie reaches out and sets his hands on Sidney’s hips, letting his fingertips rest on warm, newly bathed skin, his palms on the rough towel. Once touched, though, the temptation is too great, and Geordie reaches up to Sidney’s breastbone, running his thumbs over the line of Sidney’s pectorals just above his ribs, dragging his nails down through the light scatter of hair on his abdomen. This close, too, he can smell the clean salt of Sidney’s skin, the heavier musk of their earlier activities now lingering only on his own body.

Sidney watches Geordie's hands move over his own skin, the tension in his muscles visibly easing, then reaches out to put his hands on Geordie’s shoulders, thumbs just resting in the hollows of Geordie’s collarbones. Geordie stays silent, letting his fingers find their own path over Sidney’s skin, pressing his thumb over the arch of Sidney’s hipbone.

Sidney takes a deep breath, his abdomen contracting under Geordie’s fingers. ‘I -- I’m sorry. I just -- wasn’t expecting -- that.’

‘You had your mouth on me not an hour ago,’ Geordie says mildly, setting his hands firmly back on Sidney’s hips and looking up at him. The blush hasn’t faded and it deepens again now although Sidney meets his eyes squarely. 

‘My memory hasn’t started to go yet, thanks,’ Sidney says and lets out a long breath. He shakes his head, looking down at his bare feet rather than at Geordie. ‘I’m -- sorry, it was -- silly of me, I just--’

‘Weren’t expecting it,’ Geordie repeats, nodding. ‘You said.’

‘Yes.’ Sidney clears his throat. ‘Well.’ He clears his throat again and shakes his head slightly, moving a hand to the knot of the towel but Geordie pins his hand in place before he can undo it. Sidney can derail a conversation with the best of them and, as pleasant as that might be, that's not what Geordie has in mind just now.

‘So you weren’t expecting it,’ Geordie repeats, looking up into Sidney’s face. ‘But did you _like_ it?’

‘Did I -- what?’ 

‘Did you like it?’ 

‘I--’ Sidney blinks and looks over Geordie’s head for a minute at the curtains beyond. ‘I -- don’t know?’

‘Well.’ Geordie shifts himself back on the bed, tugging Sidney after him. ‘I’m willing to give it a go if you are.’

Sidney’s cheekbones are suffused with color again but he lets Geordie pull him onto the bed and sits back on his heels, the towel pulling open over his thigh. Geordie resettles himself on the pillows and puts one hand on Sidney’s knee, resisting the urge to push the towel the rest of the way open.

Sidney makes as if to speak, stops, then says slowly, ‘I’ve…’ He stops, licks his lips, and Geordie can see him steeling himself towards something. ‘I’ve never...done...something like that.’

Geordie nods, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the inside of Sidney’s knee. ‘Would you like to?’

‘Would you like me to?’ Sidney counters immediately.

‘Ah, I asked first.’

Sidney goes silent again, his gaze staying on Geordie’s face for a long moment, then moving over the rest of him. Geordie stays still, aware that his cock has gone entirely soft but his skin still wants to shiver as Sidney studies him. Slowly, Sidney reaches out and puts a hand on Geordie’s hip, running his thumb along the crease of muscle until the pad of his thumb almost touches the base of Geordie’s cock -- but not quite.

‘I...might?’ Sidney studies his hand for a moment, then looks back up at Geordie’s face and smiles. ‘Never know unless I try.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _[Troilus and Cressida](http://www.bartleby.com/70/3512.html)_.
> 
> This might actually be the afternoon of [Deserve Well at My Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10819779).


End file.
